hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
(Under Construction) 'Overview' The 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a hyperactive, costly and deadly season that featured 21 storms, 20 named storms, 13 hurricanes and 7 major hurricanes. It also featured the first recorded major off-season hurricane. Hurricane-3 Alex Hurricane Alex formed well before the official start of the season after developing out of a cold-core low on April 30. It became a major hurricane due to very low wind shear and unseasonably warm SSTs of 83 F in the tropical latitudes of the open Atlantic. Alex did not make landfall, but caused strong surf in the eastern Caribbean islands. No deaths or damage were reported. At the time, Alex was the strongest May hurricane ever, and it also was the first major off-season hurricane ever. April 30-May 12 Subtropical Storm Bonnie Subtropical Storm Bonnie was the second storm to form before the official start of the season. It formed from an extratropical cyclone east of the Bahamas on May 27, and it moved northward while skimming the East Coast until it made landfall in Wilmington, North Carolina as a 50-mph storm. In total, Bonnie caused 14 deaths and $381 million in damage. The name was not retired. May 27-June 3 Subtropical Storm Colin Subtropical Storm Colin was a weak tropical storm that formed from a frontal system off the New England coast, making landfall in Newfoundland at peak intensity. It dissipated shortly after. Colin caused $9 million in damage, but no deaths were reported. June 13-June 19 Hurricane-1 Danielle Hurricane Danielle was a low-end hurricane that made landfall in Tampa, Florida at its peak intensity of 75 mph. Danielle caused a total of 17 deaths and $429 million in damage. The name was not retired. June 29-July 8 Hurricane-4 Earl Main article: Hurricane Earl (LckyTUBA, 2022) (Under construction) Hurricane Earl was the second major hurricane of the season, forming as a Cape Verde storm. An area of high pressure over the eastern Caribbean steered it north, but another high pressure over Bermuda caused it to keep west and make landfall in Ocean City, Maryland as a low-end Category 3. It caused widespread wind damage in the area, as well as flooding in some areas. It caused major flooding in Ellicott City, which continued the city's trend of increasingly common floods. Earl caused a total of 93 deaths and $15.1 billion in damage. Due to the very high death toll and damage total of the storm, Earl was retired in spring 2023 and replaced by Evan for the 2028 season. July 6-July 20 Tropical Storm Fiona Tropical Storm Fiona was a weak storm that formed from a tropical wave. It was ripped apart by wind shear, so it never made landfall. Because of this, it caused no deaths or damage. July 15-July 19 Hurricane-3 Gaston Hurricane Gaston formed from a tropical wave that spawned over Cape Verde but lacked organization until it had traveled several hundred miles to the west, due to wind shear inhibiting its development initially. Once it moved over a calmer area, it began to strengthen. It made landfall in Cuba as a Category 2 and Alabama as a Category 3. July 30-August 12 Subtropical Storm Hermine Subtropical Storm Hermine was a weak storm that formed out of a squall line off the coast of Maryland. It didn't make landfall, so it caused no deaths or damage. August 6-August 11 Tropical Storm Ian Tropical Storm Ian was a weak storm that formed over the open Atlantic but didn't make landfall. It didn't cause any deaths or damage. August 13-August 16 Hurricane-3 Julia Julia started as a tropical wave that developed into a Cape-Verde style storm that impacted the Caribbean and the Gulf Coast, causing massive damage. In total, Julia caused $24.8 billion in damage and caused 243 deaths. Due to the very large death toll and damage total, Julia was retired in spring 2023 and was replaced by Jasmine for the 2028 season. August 27-September 9 Hurricane-2 Karl Hurricane Karl was a moderate hurricane that formed from a tropical wave in the Southern Caribbean. It made landfall in Cuba as a Category 2 and Florida as a category 1. Karl caused a total of 18 deaths and $493 million in damage. The name was not retired. September 5-September 12 Hurricane-1 Lisa September 13-September 21 Hurricane-2 Martin September 15-September 22 Tropical Storm Nicole September 20-September 25 Tropical Storm Owen September 24-September 28 Hurricane-3 Paula October 1-October 12 Hurricane-4 Richard October 8-October 20 Hurricane-1 Shary October 13-October 19 Hurricane-2 Tobias October 24-October 31 Tropical Depression Twenty October 28-October 30 Hurricane-3 Virginie November 8-November 19 Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future Seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Summer Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Cyclones